


Apple Pie Chewing Gum

by TaylorMay1912



Series: Confection Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Cashier Dean Winchester, Cocky Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has A Praise Kink, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dirty Talk, Gas-N-Sip (Supernatural), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912
Summary: Dean loves pie, but he hates pie-flavoured confectionary.Until he meets a professor who teaches him judgement leads to missed opportunities.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Confection Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893424
Comments: 15
Kudos: 195





	Apple Pie Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got struck with plot bunnies and I wanted to take a bit of a break from my main story.
> 
> I also had a lot of doubts about whether or not I'd be able to write smut without cringing like crazy. Please tell me what you all thought about it because I'm actually quite nervous. I figured I'd try out a one-shot with it first before trying it with my main story.
> 
> Enjoy!

If there is one thing everybody can agree on, it’s the fact that Dean Winchester loves pie.

He wasn’t quite sure what built up such a love for the dessert. Perhaps it had something to do with his memory of his mother, who used to always make a pie for after Sunday dinner. But she died in a fire when Dean was four, so he can’t exactly revive the memories the way he wanted to. His younger brother Sam always gave him hell about eating so much pie. He would point out all of the sugar and the glucose and the additives, but Dean only reads ‘pie’ and the rest is all ‘blah blah blah’.

But the one thing Dean found abhorrent, the one thing that gets under his skin about his favourite dessert...is the fact companies have now started coming out with ‘pie-flavoured’ confections.

Even now, as he’s working the night shift at his local Gas’N’Sip, Dean had to hold back a cringe every time he looked at his counter, where a display of a popular chewing gum boasting an apple pie-flavoured stick of gum sat proud and firm.

Which is why, with twenty minutes until closing time, Dean was distracted when one of his last customers approached the bench. He wasn’t paying attention, just trying to remember the practised lines his boss Bobby had to nearly spoon-feed him to sell the damn gum.

“Would you like to buy a packet of gum for an extra $1.69? They’re apple pie-flavoured, and are only available for a limited time!” His chirpy customer voice felt grating to his ears. Dean was still staring at the screen, not even noticing the things he was scanning, just recognising the vague shape of a box wrapped in plastic and an oblong plastic tube.

“Sure, why not? With a number like that, I can’t turn it down.” _Holy mother of God_. That _voice_. Dean tore his eyes from his register screen to look at the owner of that deep, gravelly voice. The male staring back at him had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, dark dishevelled hair, and the smug look on his face sent shivers down his spine. Dean’s lips dried up, and he felt his dick perk up inquisitively, reminding Dean exactly how long it had been since he’d gotten laid.

“Ah,” Dean realised he was staring, and his face must’ve looked extremely flushed, judging by the smug grin that was still on the stranger’s face. He was wearing an ill-fitting trench coat over what looks like a perfectly normal suit. The dark blue tie hanging from his neck was loosened and twisted and, paired with his hair, had Dean imagining all types of scenarios that would lead to that type of appearance...then he finally looked down at the purchases the man was making. _Oh_. Dean was holding lube, and... _extra-large condoms, are you fucking kidding me_? The heat on his face ramped up, but Dean couldn’t stop his mouth from running with the first thing that popped into his head. “Got a good night planned?” _Idiot. Stupid, stupid idiot_. The stranger raised his eyebrow and let out a low laugh that rocked Dean to his very core.

“Something like that. My friend told me I needed to get laid to shake off the stress, so I thought I’d buy the stuff just to shut his messages up,” The stranger paused, dropping his gaze.

“That’s all good, man. I’m sure you’ll find a willing chick easily, with eyes and hair like that,” Dean reached for the pack of gum and added it onto the man’s final tally. “That’ll be 26.69.”

“Doubt I’d find a willing female when I’m not interested in the female body like that. A body like yours, however...” Dean watched his ocean eyes rake up and down Dean’s frame, and oh yeah, this guy is _definitely_ hitting on him. Ordinarily, this would lead to a slightly nervous laugh from Dean as the man taps his card, and he’d shrug it off and never see the stranger again...and yeah, Dean isn’t what he would call a ‘slut’ or ‘easy’ but...there was just something about this guy Dean couldn’t shake off.

“Look, I’m not normally one to respond to advances like that,” Dean bit down his grin as the stranger’s eyes lit up. He held up the condoms. “But...uh...are these an accurate representation of...”

“Yes.” _Oh, damn._ Dean’s brain whirred into action.

“I get off in about fifteen minutes. Where can I meet you? Also,” He pulled himself up, offering his hand. “My name’s Dean, by the way. What’s your name?” The stranger’s eyes were wild, and he took Dean’s hand, gripping it firmly.

“Castiel,” The man raised his eyebrow. “You know The Sleepy Owl Motel?” Dean nodded. Castiel pulled out a key with the room number 10 on it. Dean gave him a curious look. “They gave me a spare key. Here for a teaching conference that, uh, didn’t go as smooth as I’d hoped. Hence...” He gestured to his askew tie and messed-up shirt collar. “Anyway. I’ll see you soon, Dean.” Castiel started walking towards the exit.

“Wait, man!” Dean called out. “Uh, Cas, how confident are you, if you’re giving a total stranger a motel key? What if I ghost you, or worse?” The man gave Dean a wicked grin.

“Oh, did I forget to mention I teach Masters of Human Sexual Positivity and Gender Ethics?” Cas tilted his head, unwrapping the gum without taking his gaze off Dean. “I know every possible pleasure point available to me on a male body, and I use that knowledge to my advantage.” He pulled the paper off one of the sticks and opened his mouth. His pink tongue fell out and he placed the whole stick on his tongue. Dean watched, enamoured, as Cas curled his tongue around the stick and smiled as he started to chew. “As I said, I _will_ see you soon, Dean.” _Fuck_.

**********

“Oh, _yes_. Uh, Cas...please. _Please-_ ”

Cas wasn’t kidding― he had Dean shuddering at sensations he didn’t even know existed. The man hadn’t even gotten to the main event, content to run his tongue over every sensitive part of Dean’s body, and chase it with the softness of a cashmere scarf for the better part of half an hour. Dean was splayed on the bed, gloriously naked, decorated in bite marks and sweat, and Cas hadn’t even removed his fucking _coat_. Every time Dean’s moans became more high-pitched, Cas caught Dean’s mouth with his lips and smothered the heat ever so slightly with that apple pie taste on his tongue, only to return to pouring gasoline back onto it by running his nails down the insides of Dean’s thighs and starting the process all over again.

“Dean, you’re so perfect,” Cas pulled back to slowly pull his coat off, sweat beading on his forehead. Dean wanted to chase the trail it left with his lips, but Cas got up and walked away from the bed. Dean couldn’t hold back his soft moan as he heard the heavy fabric hit the ground. He looked up in time to see Cas pulling his tie loose and slowly start unbuttoning his shirt. Dean let out a frustrated noise and brought his hand down to touch himself. “Dean.” Cas’ voice came out in a growl, and Dean froze. “No. Only I can touch you. You come on my cock, or you don’t come at all.” Cas noticed the whimper that fell from Dean’s lips, and he smiled as Dean’s hands fell to his sides, twisting in the bedsheets under him. “Good boy.” His eyes flashed wickedly as Dean bit his lip to conceal a moan. “Oh, _that’s_ interesting,”

“What?” Dean tried to huff out, tried to sound cocky, but all he could focus on was Cas’ hands resting on his belt. Cas slowly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks before pausing to draw Dean’s eyes back to his.

“You’ve got a praise kink, don’t you, sweetheart?” Cas bit down on his lips, and Dean dropped his gaze slightly to see Cas pressing the heel of his hand down on his erection. Moans escaped Dean’s lips. “Answer me, Dean, and tell me what you want.”

“Yes,” His voice was wrecked. “God, yes. Come back to me. I...I need you, Cas. I need you to fuck me...please...I...” Dean trembled, and Cas decided that he’d had enough of teasing the poor man. He dropped his slacks and his underwear before he stripped the rest of his clothes off.

“Turn over, sweetheart, and put that pillow under your hips,” He watched as Dean scrambled to follow his orders. _Very interesting_. As soon as Dean had his chest pressing into the mattress, and his ass was completely revealed to Cas, Cas had to wrap his hand tightly around the base of his cock to stop from coming at the sight.

“Cas?” Dean threw a curious look over his shoulder. “This good?”

“Better than ever, Dean. You’re _so good_ ,” Cas smirked at the little whimpers that slipped from Dean’s mouth. He approached the dresser behind him where he’d left the lube and the condom box. Cas pulled out two condoms and uncapped the lube before slowly coming back to the edge of the bed. He could see Dean rubbing himself into the bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him to stop. He opened up one of the wrappers and pulled the condom over his fingers, making sure to coat the condom in a liberal amount of lube. While he waited for the lube to warm up, he brought his lips to the back of Dean’s neck, pressing light kisses into his skin, being sure to rub his five o’clock shadow across his back. Dean moaned. “ _So good_ for me, Dean. Such a good boy,” That earned him another wanton cry. He kissed his way down Dean’s spine, and he brought his condom-covered fingers to the crack of Dean’s perfect ass. Dean squirmed, trying to chase the fingers that Cas kept just out of reach of his needy little hole, just circling the rim. “Do you want it? Use your words, baby.”

“Cas, yes, ‘m not gonna break, _ungh_ , please, _please_ ,” The groans made Cas let out a heavy exhale, and he slowly pushed one finger in, listening for any sound of pain. All Dean gave were noises of pleasure, and Cas marvelled at how well his hole seemed to take his finger, so much so he pushed a second finger in, even slower though. Dean keened, and Cas slowly thrust his two fingers in and out, giving Dean time to adjust.

When Dean started to whimper for ‘more, more, more’, Cas obliged him, pushing a third finger in and spreading, making sure he was getting stretched well enough. Dean breathed out a litany of curses, along with ‘pleaseCaspleasefuckmeI’mgood’, and Cas bit down on his back just above his hip, making Dean let out another high keening noise.

“Okay, baby. Hold on, hold on, Dean,” Cas pulled his fingers free from Dean’s hole, much to Dean’s disappointment. But at the noise of the lube opening again, and the tear of another condom wrapper opening, Dean let out a happy little huff. Cas smirked as he discarded the condom from his fingers before slowly rolling the new condom onto his stiff cock. He moved as quickly as he could, being sure to slick himself up with lube before pressing the head of his cock in the crack of Dean’s ass. He held himself at Dean’s entry and smiled. “Ready, baby?” Before Dean could throw a snarky comment over his shoulder like he looked like he was about to, Cas pushed himself in.

Dean let out a guttural moan as Cas slowly filled him up. Every moment he thought Cas was done, he _kept going_ until he felt Cas’ hips press flush against his ass. Cas paused, allowing time for Dean to adjust, pressing his lips over and down his neck. He threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging lightly in a way that made Dean’s scalp tingle.

“Casssss...” The whine slipped from his lips, and he felt Cas’ smile on his spine. “Please. Don’t hold back. Make me feel you for the next week, baby.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Dean?” Cas gave him slow, shallow thrusts. “Be able to walk around knowing you had me tearing you apart and putting you together. Such a pity that’ll fade,” He paused to listen to Dean’s delicious moans. “Guess I’ll just have to keep fucking you until you’re mine.” Dean let out a surprisingly loud whine at that.

“I’m yours, Cas. You can have me, god, _fuck_...” He groaned again, and Cas’ thinly-veiled control snapped. He thrust deep, and the hand not tangled in Dean’s hair was gripped tightly on Dean’s hip as he kept up his eager pace. Dean’s voice was cracking from so much use, but he still managed to make a few broken noises as Cas started to let out breathy moans. Cas brought his lips to Dean’s ear, leaving a little nip on his earlobe before he continued to speak low between his moans.

“Already know how I want you next, baby. I want to taste you, Dean, want to make you a trembling mess with just my tongue and my mouth on your cock. Would you like that? Like to use my tight mouth as a...oh _fuck_ ,” He let out a low growl, and the tension in Dean’s back became a live-wire. One more little push and Cas knew... “You feel _so good_ , Dean. Such a beautiful mess you’d make of my face, baby, come dripping down my lips, oh _Dean_...”

“ _Caaaasss..._ I’m close, I’m close, I’m...I’m gonna...” Dean’s words came out in a harsh whisper. Cas brought his hand from Dean’s hip, keeping up his fast pace. As he pulled Dean’s hair tight. he pressed his nails into Dean’s shoulder and scraped down his back. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck I’m...CAS!” Cas felt Dean’s climax, his hole clenching around his cock. That was enough to send Cas flying off the deep end too, and he shouted Dean’s name as Dean started to float down from his high. Cas slumped over Dean’s back as he felt himself fill up the condom.

The silence was filled with electricity as Cas pulled out and discarded the condom. Dean let out a satisfied sigh as Cas came back to cover Dean with the doona they’d stripped from the bed. He didn’t recall even doing that, but he must’ve. Dean rolled over slowly to face Cas, a lazy grin on his face.

“Holy shit.” Dean’s voice was still an absolute wreck, and he had no idea how he was going to work tomorrow without getting a concerned look from Bobby. “You’re something else, Cas, you know that?”

“Thank you, Dean, that’s very kind of you,” Cas chuckled, his hand stroking gently down Dean’s shoulder. “How do you feel? I wasn’t too harsh with you, was I?”

“Oh good God, no. I...um...” Dean dropped his gaze. “Was kinda hoping the promise of next time wasn’t just a heat of the moment thing...that we could...”

“Definitely.” Cas leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, slowly kissing his way up to Dean’s collarbone, his neck, his cheek and finally giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Dean sighed as the lingering taste of apple pie washed over him.

Maybe pie-flavoured confections weren’t _too_ bad.


End file.
